Derrière le miroir
by shakamia
Summary: Un club de strep tease et...


**Derrière le miroir.**

Lian

Résumé: Un club de streap tease et …M/A

Note : After FN

Narrateur : Max

Je me déhanchais, sautais pour attraper la barre et glissais langoureusement contre elle ; je me retrouvais la tête en bas pour finir à plat ventre sur la scène. Un regard langoureux sur la salle et hop, je me relevais.

C'était encore une idée à Alec ça, il allait me le payer ! Lui qui croyait que je n'en serais pas capable, j'avais bien vu la lueur amusée dans son regard puis la surprise inscrite sur son visage au début de mon numéro. J'avais une tenue des plus…minimalistes.

Là les paroles du gérant me revenaient en tête; en donner toujours plus au public. Il avait été clair ce sale obsédé…une fois dos au public je dégrafais mon soutien gorge pour le jeter derrière moi en leur faisant un clin d'œil langoureux, hop, un déhanchement suggestif avant de continuer mon chemin vers les coulisses. Finalement heureusement qu'Alec n'était pas là devant la scène, d'ailleurs où était il ? Ces sales porcs sifflaient, ils avaient eu droit à ce qu'ils voulaient. J'attrapais un peignoir et je me dirigeais vers les loges où je tombais nez à nez avec mon patron ; il essayait de faire croire à un quelconque intérêt professionnel mais la vérité c'est que c'était un petit pervers. Toutes les filles le savaient mais personne ne disait rien.

Etant nouvelle et ayant une mission, je n'ai rien dit, de toute façon, c'était mon premier et dernier soir de représentation.

P Jolie la pirouette.

M Merci.

P Un verre ?

M …Merci.

P Un client t'a demandée, va voir Jacky. Ne t'inquiète pas, pour ton premier soir on t'en a choisi un avec qui t'accepterais même si tu n'étais pas payée.

J'ai tout de suite pensé à Alec. Pourquoi ? Non, stop, ne te demande pas pourquoi.

Je me rhabillais rapidement et je rejoins Jacky. Il avait ce même sourire que lorsque j'étais arrivée.

J Impressionnant ton numéro.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre ; il a ouvert la porte et je me retrouvais face à Alec. Jacky me poussa et j'entendis la porte se refermer derrière moi. J'ai regardé la porte puis mon regard s'est posé sur le client, Alec.

Il me sourit, il avait l'air dégagé mais je voyais bien la tension en lui, quelque chose n'allait pas. Je le vis se passer une main dans les cheveux ; il s'était effleuré l'oreille, il y avait des caméras.

A Approche toi, je ne vais pas te manger, du moins pas tout de suite.

Il jouait parfaitement le jeu mais ce sourire…sa mâchoire était crispée ; serait il moins sûr de lui qu'il n'en avait l'air ?

Je m'approchais et décidais de finalement m'asseoir devant lui sur la table.

A Comment tu t'appelles ?

M Comme vous voulez.

A Alors on va dire Maxie

Il le faisait exprès, la je voyais clairement qu'il s'amusait puis se yeux sont redevenus sérieux.

Il a alors rapproché la table basse et je me suis retrouvée bien trop près de lui, je ne voyais que ses yeux qui me fixaient avec une intensité…

Je déglutis. Il faisait chaud, il me donnait chaud ; je n'ai même pas sursauté lorsqu'il a posé ses mains sur mes cuisses ; remontant de mes genoux vers mes hanches. J'avais l'impression d'être comme envoûtée par son regard.

Il s'approchait de moi et a remis en place une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille gauche. Il avait dû voir que je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise car :

A Joue le jeu Max.

_Jouer le jeu. _J'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai respiré un grand coup et c'est là que j'ai senti sa bouche sur ma peau. Il y allait tout doucement effleurant ma joue, remontant vers mon oreille.

A Problème Max.

Chaque mot était ponctué d'un baiser. J'ai ouvert les yeux. J'ai senti sa main sur ma nuque, caressant mon code barre. Ca m'a fait tressaillir, je me suis raidie alors qu'il essayait certainement de me rassurer.

A Le type n'est pas encore là et on doit jouer le jeu en attendant.

Nous sommes restés quelques secondes à nous regarder. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite.

Pourquoi avait il fallu que je m'embarques dans une histoire pareille ; on ne pouvait pas lui tomber dessus lorsqu'il sortait du club pour le délester de sa précieuse valise ?

Le fait est que non, on n'avait pas réussi à savoir comment ce type arrivait à sortir. Tous les jeudi ce type, Morales sortait du club avec une mallette remplie de billets. On ne savait pas comment il entrait et lorsqu'il sortait, il était directement pris en charge par un groupe surarmé et emmené dans une banque surprotégée. N'ayant pas découvert où était le coffre, on avait trouvé cette solution relativement simple. Les différentes expéditions n'avaient rien données. Le seul truc c'est qu'il aimait jouer les voyeurs derrière un de ces miroirs avec sa valise pleine avant de partir ; alors pendant qu'on était là, Jay surveillait « les petites pièces » où il était censé être. Dès que le type serait repéré, Alec serait averti et ciao !

Donc, il fallait y être et voilà pourquoi je me trouvais là. Le seul moyen c'est qu'il daigne se montrer et s'il se montrait c'est « qu'il en avait eu pour son argent » suivant les propres termes d'Alec.

J'ai cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, je le regardais, la lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux n'était pas là ; il avait seulement l'air ennuyé.

Et puis là je ne sais pas comment, j'ai senti la colère monter, il avait l'air ennuyé, qu'est ce que je devrais dire ?! Ca ne dérangeait pas monsieur de s'envoyer la première poufiasse mais moi ?!! Qu'est ce que racontais ? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire ? Mon amour propre, de toute façon je n'allais pas coucher avec lui !

Il m'a alors embrassée, sur la bouche, doucement. J'ai eu un mouvement de recul, la surprise. Il m'a alors attrapée par la nuque pour me maintenir contre lui. C'était étrangement agréable.

A Ne t'inquiète pas Max, je sais ce que t'en penses.

Là, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai répondu à son baiser, vraiment et puis il a rajouté « Vaut mieux laisser tomber »

Il continuait de m'embrasser dans le cou, l'épaule ; il n'y avait pas de doute, il savait y faire ; ses mains glissaient sur mon flanc pour finalement remonter vers ma nuque. C'était si agréable…il y avait une éternité qu'on ne m'avait pas touchée comme ça ; en fait depuis…depuis ma rupture avec Logan rien…alors ça remontait à avant …je ne voulais pas m'embêter avec ça, juste profiter.

A On trouvera un autre moyen.

C'est là que j'ai émis un petit gémissement tout à fait involontaire auquel une sorte de grognement a répondu.

A Alors Max ?

Je crois que ce qui venait de se passer, mes réactions, laissait les choses en suspens. Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que mes lèvres s'écrasaient sur les siennes. Passée la première seconde de surprise il m'a attirée vers lui et je me suis retrouvée à califourchon sur ses genoux.

J'aurais pu dire que c'était pour TC, que nous en avions besoin mais le fait est que depuis qu'Alec et moi passions le plus clair de notre temps ensemble à travailler ; nous nous étions rapprochés et de nombreuses fois je m'étais demandée…Et là j'allais savoir.

Bizarrement ce baiser n'était pas si étrange, je me sentais toute chose.

Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et j'ai entre ouvert les miennes et c'est là qu'il a complètement pris possession de moi. Ce baiser était … fantastique, on ne m'avait jamais embrassée comme ça.

Toute sorte de pensées m'assaillait, j'étais mal à l'aise mais bien, troublée et en même temps il me rassurait par sa simple présence ; on était là l'un pour l'autre, on assurait nos arrières.

Lorsqu'il a passé ses mains sous mon bustier, j'ai émis des gémissements qui n'avaient plus rien de feint et il l'a senti car il a resserré son étreinte sur mes hanches.

J'avais sorti sa chemise de son pantalon pour pouvoir le toucher ; je sentais ses abdominaux glisser sous mes doigts et lorsque j'ai finalement déchiré sa chemise ; le club, la vitre teintée, ces hommes derrière le miroir n'existaient plus.

Le frottement de son jean entre mes cuisses était terriblement excitant. Je n'avais toujours pas ouvert les yeux jusque là et quand finalement j'ai croisé son regard, j'y ai vu tout le désir qu'il avait pour moi à ce moment là.

Ma main droite est descendue vers sa braguette alors que je l'embrassais le long de sa mâchoire. Ma main avait déjà défait sa ceinture et j'allais la plonger dans son caleçon lorsqu'il m'a repoussée.

Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite puis je me suis retrouvée allongée sur la table basse, il était sur moi.

Nous avons alors entendu Jay dire qu'il avait l'argent, que c'était bon mais… Arrêter maintenant ? Non, impossible.

J'ai basculé pour me retrouver sur lui et j'ai commencé à lui défaire son pantalon.

Toc toc.

Ca m'a sortie de ma rêverie. Alec a pointé son nez par l'ouverture.

A Je te dérange ?

Je devais être rouge, et puis comment lui dire « oui tu me déranges, je revivais notre mission au strip club » donc ma réponse : l'agressivité.

M Oui.

A Tu voulais être prévenue lorsque le ravitaillement serait arrivé.

M Ok, merci.

Il a déposé des papiers sur ma table et il est sorti. J'ai laissé mon regard s'attarder sur ses fesses…stop !

J'avais imaginé ce qui aurait pu se passer entre nous des dizaines de fois, que dis je, des centaines de fois. La vérité c'est que tous les deux, on avait arrêté au moment où Jay nous a contactés et on s'était regardés en se sentant un peu débiles, gênés et…rien depuis, pas que j'attendes spécialement, non, j'attendais rien du tout.

Bref, nos rapports étaient nettement plus civilisés depuis quelques semaines avant cette mission, toujours à travailler ensemble, la proximité, le fait qu'il ne foirait pas tout, loin de là…notre nouvelle entente avait étonné tout le monde, nous les premiers. Enfin certains moins que d'autres…Et puis après, ça s'était compliqué…

Je me souviens, c'était juste le lendemain de la fameuse soirée ; j'étais au centre de commandement quand Dix s'est approché de moi.

D Max, tiens, on a tout nettoyé.

Il me tendait une cassette, je l'ai regardé en me demandant de quoi il parlait.

M Qu'est ce que c'est ?

D Les vidéos du club. Tu veux peut être que je les détruises…

Je suis restée interdite quelques secondes, j'ai regardé les gens autour de moi, Alec était de dos, il fuyait certainement mon regard et ça depuis la veille. J'avais été à 2 doigts de lui faire sa fête ! La honte !

Là j'ai vu Mole, il m'a fait un clin d'œil et il a remis son cigare dans sa bouche quand à Dix, il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. Il était apparemment plutôt mal à l'aise ; j'en déduisait qu'ils avaient vu ce qu'il y avait dessus (entre mon show sur scène et le moment dans l'arrière salle)

C'est là que Mole a fait une remarque.

Mo Dis donc Max, pas mal le numéro. Tu devrais faire étalage de tes talents plus souvent.

Je suis restée sur le cul et comme par hasard j'ai répondu au tac au tac, maudite soit ma grande gueule.

M T'as raison Mole, en faire des vidéos éducatives, et pour la seconde partie ? T'en penses quoi ? Porno amateur ?

Mole a fait tomber son cigare, tout le monde nous écoutait à présent, Alec s'était retourné et me regardait avec des yeux ronds.

Mo Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une deuxième partie à la cassette.

J'ai ouvert les yeux comme des soucoupes, je ne disais rien, je devais être cramoisie. J'ai fait demi tour et je suis allée me réfugier dans mon bureau. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, disparaître. Pourquoi j'avais dit ça ? Il ne s'était rien passé de vraiment…non, il ne s'était rien passé.

Bref, j'ai fui TC durant toute cette journée, étant injoignable pour tout le monde et après une période où j'ai quasiment évité tout le monde dans l'enceinte de TC, ne parlant aux gens qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité ; ça s'est arrangé, je ne pouvais pas les éviter indéfiniment tout le même…et puis je ne sais pas, j'avais lâché la pression, et je crois également qu'Alec ne tenait plus autant à m'embêter et c'est là que je l'ai vraiment découvert.

Donc au début on s'était évités, franchement, disons plutôt que je l'ai évité et puis c'était revenu à la normale, mes rêves érotiques en plus. On effectuait nos missions, normal quoi. La gêne était passée.

On avait classé ce sujet comme tabou, même Mole, c'est pour dire.

Je pense quand même que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous maintenant que Logan était hors jeu et que la rumeur du club s'était répandue ; et c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon, qu'est ce que je raconte, il est mieux que ça et il le sait.

Nous n'avons jamais eu ce genre de sentiments l'un pour l'autre, il commençait à appartenir à ma famille ; un copain à qui je tenais, un ami avec bénéfices, un ami ? Je n'arrivais pas à le catégoriser mais quand je repensais à la façon dont on ça s'était passé entre nous dans cette arrière salle…ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'avais fait quelques mois auparavant sur ses genoux dans cet autre club de strip tease. Bref, j'étais perdue.

Nos rapports étaient redevenus comme avant et puis je me suis aperçue d'un truc…je ne sais pas, peut être que j'hallucinais mais il me semblait plus attentionné qu'avant et maintenant je recommençais à l'éviter à cause de ça. Ca me perturbait, il me perturbait.

Quand j'étais près de lui je ne savais plus comment réagir, j'avais l'impression que si je restais trop près de lui il allait s'en apercevoir.

Il avait donc senti que je l'évitais, ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche c'est que cette fois ci c'était parce que dès qu'il était à côté de moi je lui aurais bien sauté dessus. Je ne pouvais pas, nous n'avions pas ce genre de lien, c'était Alec et puis il ne me voyait pas comme ça.

Mes rêves étaient…ouch ! Quelques fois la nuit je me réveillais avec cette impression, sa peau contre la mienne.

Ce matin là j'étais dans mon bureau, je vérifiais une dernière fois la route pour le convoi de ravitaillement. Je ne l'ai pas entendu entrer dans mon bureau ; je me suis aperçue de sa présence qu'une fois que je l'ai senti derrière moi, contre moi.

A Alors Maxie on vérifie encore une fois le trajet ?

M Quoi ?!

Je sentais son souffle sur ma joue, je le sentais contre moi, lorsqu'il a commencé à m'expliquer pourquoi le chemin qu'il avait choisi était le plus sûr, pas de check point et d'autres choses mais je n'écoutais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que sur son souffle. Son index me montrait la carte mais je ne voyais rien, sa voix était comme un murmure que je n'arrivais pas à saisir. La seule chose c'était son souffle et sa main posée sur moi.

En tant normal je l'aurais engueulé de m'appeler Maxie et d'être collé à moi et il le savait.

Il avait posé sa main au bas de mon dos, à cet endroit si sensible. J'ai dégluti.

C'est là qu'il m'a laissée après m'avoir rapidement embrassé la joue.

A T'inquiète pas Maxie, et si t'es sage je te ramènerai un cadeau.

Il est sorti. Je suis restée sans voix. Il m'avait fait un bisou sur la joue. Je n'en revenais pas et puis je sentais encore sa main sur le bas de mon dos et ça m'a fait frissonner. Je repensais à ses caresses dans cette boite. STOP !

Bien entendu, comme il l'avait prévu, ça s'est passé sans encombre. Lorsqu'ils sont revenus, c'est lui qui m'a prévenu que tout c'était bien passé. Je le savais déjà, j'avais attendu dans le poste de commande de voir sa moto revenir suivie du camion, j'étais ensuite retournée dans mon bureau. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que je m'inquiétais quand je n'étais pas là pour couvrir ses arrières. Je l'ai entendu frapper à ma porte et je l'ai vu passer la tête avant de se glisser dans mon bureau.

A Coucou. Je suis de retour.

M Tout s'est bien passé ?

A Oui, tu vois je ne foire pas tout. Tu peux me faire confiance tu sais.

M Mais j'ai confiance en toi.

A Ouais, c'est ça. Bon, tiens, ton cadeau.

Il a posé un petit paquet sur mon bureau.

M Non, Alec attend, c'est vrai, tu es une des personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Je te confierais ma vie sans hésiter. Tu es très important pour moi, tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

A Tu n'as pas à faire ou dire ça Max. J'ai des trucs à faire. A plus tard.

Il est sorti, je ne savais pas s'il m'avait crue ; il avait apparemment entendu et écouté tout ce que je lui avais sorti comme méchancetés depuis que je le connaissais. Ca allait être dur de le convaincre.

Je me suis assise, il valait mieux que je le laisse. J'ai attrapé le paquet et je l'ai ouvert. C'était des huiles de bains. Il m'avait acheté des huiles de bains à la vanille.

Lorsque l'on s'est revus plus tard, nous avons fait comme si la conversation que nous avions eue ce matin là n'avait pas eu lieu. On s'est par hasard retrouvés sur le toit. Je regardais la ville lorsque je l'ai senti arriver. Il s'est approché de moi.

M Tu peux t'approcher, je ne vais pas te mordre.

A Je sais, tu ne mords pas, tu frappes.

J'allais le taper lorsqu'il m'a attrapée et il m'a coincée dans ses bras. Je l'ai laissé faire ; je n'ai pas essayé de me dégager. Bizarre. Il a resserré son étreinte autour de moi, son menton appuyé sur ma tête.

Je n'arrivais pas à me reconnaître, je le laissais me prendre dans ses bras, me toucher alors qu'avant je ne le laissais pas m'approcher.

M Merci pour le cadeau, malheureusement je n'ai pas de baignoire.

A Soit tu les utilises dans ta douche, soit tu viens prendre un bain avec moi.

M Quoi ? T'as une baignoire ? Pourquoi je n'en ai pas une ? Je veux une baignoire.

A Maxie…il faut être sage pour avoir une baignoire ; notamment avec Mole… Ma proposition tient toujours tu sais.

M C'est enregistré.

J'ai senti son regard sur moi, il était étonné ; moi aussi d'ailleurs, qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de dire ça ?

Nous sommes restés comme ça, nous avons regardé le soleil se coucher. Nous nous sentions à l'aise jusqu'à ce que nous entendions quelqu'un venir. Je me suis rapidement écartée de lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'ai fait. C'était Dix.

D Max…Alec…

M Oui ?

D Logan au téléphone.

Je me suis retournée vers Alec. Il avait repris son masque.

M Bon, j'y vais. Et merci pour le cadeau.

A Oui, c'est ça. A tout à l'heure.

Je n'aimais pas le changement de comportement d'Alec, et que me voulait donc Logan ? Je réfléchissais en allant jusqu'au centre de commandement. J'ai pris l'appel dans mon bureau.

M Logan ?

L Bonjour Max. Tu vas bien ?

M Oui, Et toi ?

L Ca va, rien de neuf, la routine, le Veilleur.

M Tu voulais me parler ?

L …oui ! J'aimerais savoir si vous pouviez vous renseigner sur Banton Allan. Il a disparu depuis une semaine. Jusqu'à présent je n'ai pas réussi à trouver quoi que ce soit malgré tous mes contacts donc si tu pouvais...

M Oui, pas de problème. Tu peux nous envoyer tes fichiers.

L …Et sinon, rien de neuf ?

M Non, pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas vu OC depuis quasiment une semaine et elle me manque. Il n'y a pas eu d'attaque de White récemment. Tout va bien…Et toi ? Asha ?

L …Et bien…elle va bien.

M Tu sais, tu n'as pas à être gêné, ça ne me dérange plus. Je l'aime bien. Salue la pour moi.

L Je lui dirai ce soir.

M Passez une bonne soirée.

Lorsque j'ai raccroché, j'ai attrapé mes huiles de bain et je suis allée jusqu'au bureau d'Alec. J'avais aimé ce moment avec lui sur le toit et vu sa réaction…Bref, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, de me détendre et quoi de mieux qu'un bon bain ?

Toc toc toc

A Oui ?

M Je ne te dérange pas ?

A Non.

M Je me demandais si ta proposition tenait toujours ?

A Hein ?

M Ta baignoire.

J'ai cru qu'il allait tomber de sa chaise.

M Ne compte pas partager mon bain.

J'ai vu son fameux sourire se former sur son visage.

M N'essaie même pas.

A Pas de problème Max, profites en.

J'ai pivoté et je suis rapidement sortie. J'ai quasiment couru jusqu'à chez moi, j'ai pris des vêtements de rechange et mes bougies et j'ai pris la direction de son appartement. Lorsque je me suis arrêtée devant sa porte, je suis restée là quelques secondes. J'ai ouvert, je trouvais ça étrange d'être chez lui alors qu'il n'était pas présent. Tout était propre, rien ne traînait… j'aimais bien. Je trouvais ça chaleureux. Je me suis dirigée vers la salle de bain. J'ai fait couler l'eau chaude, j'ai versé les huiles de bain et j'ai commencé à allumer les bougies autour de la baignoire. Je me suis déshabillée et je me suis plongée dans l'eau.

Narrateur : Alec

Lorsque je suis rentré chez moi, tout semblait tranquille, elle était apparemment partie. Tant pis, il y en aurait plus pour moi. C'est là que j'ai senti cette odeur sucrée, vanillée. Ca embaumait tout mon appartement, en fait je sentais l'odeur de Max mêlée à la fragrance des huiles de bains. J'ai vu la lumière sous la porte de la salle de bain. Elle était encore là.

J'ai posé mon dîner sur la table et lorsque je me suis retourné, elle était dans l'encadrement de la porte, dans une tenue décontractée, elle séchait ses cheveux mouillés.

M Je ne pensais pas que tu allais revenir si vite.

A Ca fait une bonne heure Max. Alors, tu as apprécié ?

M C'était très agréable, je crois que je me suis oubliée dans mon bain.

A Ce n'est pas grave. T'as faim ?

M Oui.

A Chinois et plateau télé ?

M Absolument.

Narrateur : Max

Nous nous sommes installés sur son lit, mangeant tout en discutant du film. Gladiator fini, il a mis un 2ème dans le magnétoscope. C'était E.T. et je n'ai pas vu la fin. Je me suis sentie tout doucement glisser pour finalement m'endormir la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Alec.

Narrateur : Alec

Je l'ai sentie se blottir dans contre moi et je me suis laissée allé à me relaxer. Elle avait suffisamment confiance en moi pour s'endormir en ma présence et dans mon lit. Je crois que je me suis également finalement endormi.

Je me suis réveillé lorsque j'ai senti bouger quelqu'un contre moi, j'ai ouvert les yeux pour m'apercevoir que nous étions enlacés. Elle avait la tête posée sur mon épaule, son bras gauche sur moi.

Elle a tout à coup fait un petit bruit que je n'aurais pas pu entendre si je n'avais pas été un transgénique. « Alec » elle rêvait de moi ou elle m'appelait dans son sommeil ; ça a entraîné une montée de désir. J'avais tellement envie de la serrer dans mes bras... J'ai roulé pour finalement me retrouver sur elle, ma tête enfouie dans son cou et j'ai respiré son odeur. Elle ne s'est pas réveillée, elle émettait même une sorte de petit ronronnement.

Lorsque mon cerveau a recommencé à fonctionner, j'ai à nouveau doucement roulé pour m'éloigner d'elle ; si jamais elle s'apercevait ce que j'avais fait, elle me tuerait.

Toute la chaleur que j'avais sentie contre elle s'était envolée, je me suis senti seul et froid à ce moment là. Et là elle a émis un autre bruit qui ressemblait à une protestation et s'est elle qui s'est rapprochée de moi. Elle avait quasiment roulé sur moi, je sentais son souffle au creux de mon cou ; ses lèvres dans mon cou et c'est là que je l'ai serrée dans mes bras.

Narrateur : Max

J'étais bien, reposée, j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi comme ça depuis une éternité. J'ai alors senti des bras autour de moi, Alec. J'ai enfoui ma tête un peu plus profondément dans son cou, j'ai respiré son odeur et puis tout à coup je me suis dis, si jamais il se réveillait, j'allais me sentir ridicule. J'ai senti ses bras se resserrer autour de moi et ça m'a fait sourire.

Doucement, lentement je me suis dégagée de son étreinte.

Narrateur : Alec

Je l'ai sentie se rapprocher de moi, humer mon odeur alors je l'ai serrée un peu plus contre moi et c'est là que je l'ai sentie se dégager. Je sais qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on se retrouve dans une situation compromettante quand je vais me « réveiller » Alors je la laisse faire. Je l'entends se lever tout doucement pour sortir de ma chambre. J'ouvre les yeux, elle est partie…C'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que j'entende le bruit de la vaisselle. J'ai attendu 10 minutes et je me suis levé.

A Bonjour Maxie.

M Alec…

A Alors Max. Bien dormi ?

M Oui. Et toi ?

A Oui, malgré des ronflements

M Je ne ronfle pas.

A Alors c'était quoi ces petits bruits ?

Elle m'a fusillé du regard.

M Le café est prêt.

Elle nous a servis, elle a rapidement avalé sa tasse et elle est sortie en coup de vent en me disant « à tout à l'heure »

La journée avait plutôt bien commencé et j'ai trouvé Max détendue, à l'aise…quand je dis qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que les contacts humains pour détendre les gens…Elle était plus à l'aise avec moi, je savais qu'elle voulait la même chose que moi, il suffisait de la pousser.

Je savais ce qu'il fallait que je fasse, il fallait simplement que je passe quelques coups de fil.

J'ai passé la journée à tout organiser et à rapidement finir le boulot du jour.

Vers les 17 heures, je suis allé la voir dans son bureau.

Toc toc toc

M Oui ?

A Max, ça te dit une soirée au Crash entre copains ?

M Oh oui…mais non, j'ai encore du boulot à faire, organiser tous les tours de garde pour la semaine

A Déjà fait, tu n'as plus qu'à finir ça et on y va. On se retrouve au garage à 19 heures ?

M Oui.

Narrateur : Alec

Lorsque je suis arrivé au garage, elle m'attendait déjà, sa ninja prête à être démarrée.

A Tu me laisses la conduire ?

M Même pas en rêve. Allez, grimpe. A moins que tu veuilles prendre ta moto.

A Non.

Narrateur : Max

Quand il s'est installé derrière moi, j'ai su que c'était une erreur. Il était bien trop près. J'ai accéléré d'un coup, j'avais besoin de m'aérer la tête et là, autre erreur il s'est littéralement agrippé à moi. Il enserrait ma taille, il était à présent collé à moi, son souffle dans mon cou. J'étais bien trop consciente de nos 2 corps, ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

Quand on est arrivés au Crash, il ne s'est pas décollé tout de suite, il l'a fait mais lentement, comme si c'était étudié. Salopard va ! Il le faisait exprès.

Lorsque nous sommes entrés au Crash, j'ai trouvé que c'était bizarre, comment dire, je crois que durant tout le moment où il a été là, nous nous sommes touchés. Un frôlement, une main qui reste un peu plus longtemps…Et en y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas la première fois, l'autre soir, au labo, en fait il y avait tellement de ces petits moments…

Quand j'ai vu OC, toutes ces questions se sont envolées. Nous nous sommes jetées dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elle m'avait tellement manquée.

Après avoir bu quelques verres, les garçons sont allés jouer au billard histoire de nous laisser un peu entre nous.

J'avais tellement de chose à lui dire, tous mes doutes, mes questions à propos d'Alec…

Lorsque je lui ai raconté ce qui s'était passé avec lui au club, elle a crié si fort que tout le monde s'est retourné.

OC Quoi ?!!

M Moins fort !

OC Et c'est maintenant que tu me dis ça ? Raconte, des détails, est ce que le beau gosse a été a la hauteur de sa légende.

Je crois que je suis devenue pivoine. Nous n'avions certainement pas couché ensemble, mais tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, il l'avait vraiment très bien fait.

OC Oh mon p'tit chou…attends, mais alors, comment ça se fait ?

Je lui ai alors expliqué tous mes doutes, mes angoisses et que j'en été arrivé à la conclusion que peut être, en effet…

OC Enfin ! Halleluia !

M Quoi ?!

OC Tu te réveilles, comment peux tu être aussi peu perspicace quand il s'agit de ta vie amoureuse ?

S La vie amoureuse de Max ?

OC Tu peux nous laisser entre nous ?

M Où est Alec ?

S Il avait une affaire à régler, et quand tu vois l'affaire, tu ne te poses pas de question.

J'ai suivi son regard et je l'ai vu partir avec une femme, ils rigolaient tous les 2, je voyais sa main dans son dos.

OC Peut être que non après tout.

Ca m'a plombé le moral, on a continué à discuter, Sketchy faisait quelques blagues et j'ai tout de même apprécié de me retrouver dans une ambiance normale.

Environ une heure et demi après, Alec est revenu, tout sourire.

A Alors, je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ?

Narrateur : Alec

J'ai senti Max se tendre quand elle a entendu ma voix, quelque chose n'allait pas.

S En tout cas, on peut dire que nous, on t'a pas manqué.

Bingo, ça a marché, elle est jalouse…en même temps, j'ai l'impression que ça a peut être un peu trop bien marché.

A Ouai, il n'y a pas à se plaindre.

M Epargne nous les détails Alec ! Bon, je vais rentrer.

A Et moi ?

M T'a dernière conquête ne peut pas te raccompagner ?

Pas bon Alec.

A Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis tout seul.

M Tu as dû t'enfuir de chez elle, à peine était elle endormie.

A Sache pour ta gouverne que…

M Ca ne m'intéresse pas. Bon, OC, Sketchy, ça m'a fait plaisir.

Je voyais bien qu'OC me regardait avec l'air de dire « toi t'as encore tout foiré »

A Salut tout le monde. T'inquiète OC, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle croit.

OC Fait attention à mon p'tit chou.

A Toujours.

J'ai rattrapé Max.

A Donc, comme je te disais, ce n'était pas un rencard', c'était une transaction.

Elle s'est retournée avec cet air qui semble dire « mais bien sûr »

A Si, tu verrais son mari, il est charmant. Et à compter de demain, tu pourras, si tu le désires, avoir des huiles, champoings et savons parfumés quand tu le voudras.

M Quoi ?

A Bon, on y va ?

M Tu as trouvé un fournisseur pour des produits de beauté ?

A Si grâce à ça tu viens prendre des bains chez moi plus souvent…

M Obsédé. Allez monte.

Elle avait retrouvé son sourire. Je me suis installé derrière elle, collé à elle et je l'ai sentie se caler contre moi. J'ai passé mes bras autour de sa taille, mes mains posées sur son estomac.

Elle a démarré pour tout de suite accélérer. Elle aimait ça et lorsqu'elle a prit un dos d'âne, ma main a malencontreusement glissé sous son t-shirt. Je m'attendais à une quelconque réaction mais pas celle là. Elle s'est encore plus rapproché de moi, je crois qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être consciente de l'effet qu'elle me faisait.

Je sentais sa peau glisser sous mes doigts, elle avait la chair de poule et ça me donnait envie de la serrer encore plus contre moi. Je suis sûre qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Lorsqu'on est finalement arrivés à TC, on est restés sur sa moto, l'un contre l'autre. Je ne bougeais plus. Mes mains étaient toujours sous son t-shirt, je l'ai alors embrassée dans le cou.

M Alec…

A Oui ?

M …Non, rien.

Elle est descendue de la moto et avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne je l'ai retenue par la taille.

M Alec, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

A Tu le sais très bien.

Narrateur : Max

Il m'a attrapé par la taille et je me suis retrouvée face à lui. J'étais un peu nerveuse. Il souriait mais ce n'était pas ce petit sourire qui m'énerve tellement. Là il m'a encore rapprochée pour finalement m'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Lorsque je me suis éloignée de lui, je ne voyais qu'une chose, ses yeux. Ils avaient l'air de danser avec une petite flamme. Ca m'a séché la gorge, j'ai dégluti et lorsque je me suis passé la langue sur les lèvres j'ai su.

Je me suis approchée et je l'ai embrassé, du bout des lèvres, au cas ou…je ne sais pas. C'est là que j'ai senti ses bras m'enlacer. Son bras gauche s'était enroulé autour de ma taille et je me suis retrouvée collée à lui ; sa main droite avait glissée pour remonter dans mes cheveux et il approfondissait notre baiser.

Lorsque nous nous sommes finalement séparés, il m'a pris la main et il est descendu de la moto.

A Suis moi.

Il m'a entraînée jusque dans ses quartiers. Je l'ai suivi en silence, m'agrippant à sa main. Il a dû le sentir car lui aussi a tenu ma main un peu plus fermement. J'avais peur que dans le cas où on se lâcherait je parte en courant.

Lorsque l'on est finalement entrés dans sa chambre, je me suis sentie toute bizarre.

A Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

M Non

A Tu veux quelque chose d'autre ?

J'ai fermé les yeux une seconde, j'ai expiré et je me suis lancée.

M Oui, Toi.

Il s'est retourné, je voyais bien qu'il ne s'attendait pas à tant de franchise de ma part, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Il s'est approché, je l'ai rejoint à mi distance et…les baisers, les caresses, les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol jusqu'à son lit…J'ai d'ailleurs cru qu'on ne l'atteindrait jamais. Nous avons perdu la notion du temps, tout avait disparu nous mis à part…

Le jour pointait, j'étais dans ses bras, il dormait encore et je me remémorais cette nuit, ses baisers, cette passion, je devais être pivoine. On avait fait des choses qui devaient être interdites dans plus de quarante états…Waou !Fantastique.

Je l'ai regardé d'un peu plus près, il souriait dans son sommeil.

A Bonjour.

Apparemment il ne dormait plus.

M Bonjour, pourquoi tu souries ?

A J'ai bien aimé mon autre prénom.

M Dick ?

A Non, plutôt « oh mon dieu » !

M J'aurais définitivement dû t'appeler Dick !

Il a alors roulé sur moi tout en m'embrassant.

Fin


End file.
